Cardinal Vicki
cardinal vicki is a shangry scholar, the founder of the tape worm rights movement, and a krazee kracka killa from corpus crispy. cardinal vicki has been described as cursed but not cursed enough to be a komeada kinnie, so instead they kin every single one of gundams hamsters: they are also kin with asahina and want to be swept up in sakura's buff butch arms. when they are not writing shangry lore, cardinal vicki can be found searching the internet for quality randall boggs content, a thankless soul crushing job that constantly taxes their braincells but someone has to do it. cardinal vicki used to be able to read books and solve math problems but then they caught depression and became stupid and gay :( however they are still smart enough to hate harry potter. they used to take the form of bugs bunny from the tails gets trolled webcomic, but now they are actually mr wesley from the disney film home on the range, due to cardinal vicki's ouma like frame and love for slurple. cardinal vicki finds shangryism the fall semester of cardinal vicki's 4th year of college was exceptionally brutal: not only was cardinal vicki forced to deal with all sorts of scheduling dumbassery, but they couldnt even enjoy some sweet randall indulgence without being accused of laziness. as such cardinal vicki's procrastinating ways began to grow more powerful and for about two months cardinal vicki worked almost exclusively on shangry bible scholarship, leaving their actual studies in shambles. by the end of the semester, cardinal vicki had all but accepted that they would fail their classes and be shamed by their homophobic, depression-hating parents. but then, something happened. in the days leading up to the republican holiday of christmas, cardinal vicki anxiously awaited the letter in the mail confirming their failure, but it never came. sometime after christmas, cardinal vicki's hallmark-channel-loving mom had them check their transcript online and miraculously, cardinal vicki had passed all their classes!!! cardinal vicki immediately told their fellow shangry scholars the good news, and they all pointed to shangry's generous mercy and love of stupidity as the answer. before this act of deliverance, cardinal vicki largely regarded shangryism as a meme, something to waste time on with the lads for a bit of lulz. but now it was clear that shangry really was real and he really did do that, and this revelation changed cardinal vicki's outlook on life. instead of working for their own self-centered, misanthropic goals, cardinal vicki had a new purpose: to spread shangryism to the highest branches of the society which we live in. cardinal vicki still loves to procrastinate and be stupid, but they are taking steps to ensure they not only pass their classes to repay shangry, but to save as many people as possible for the clutches of incelry and dumbassdom and convert them to the one true god. dangaroppen games that cardinal vicki has played # none but that doesnt stop them from knowing that komeada is an ugly fuck who cant get laid :((( slurlationships Cardinal Alex cardinal alex is the reason cardinal vicki knows anything about danganronpa, and the reason cardinal vicki created the shangry bible to spread the truth about komahina sucking so much its unreal. cardinal vicki and cardinal alex have a very close him: cardinal alex explains to cardinal vicki the top times reasons komahina wasnt canon, cardinal vicki gives cardinal alex the randall worms. Cardinal Gabriel cardinal gabriel is the only "scalie" cardinal vicki will ever trust because cardinal gabriel isnt a discussing horny lizard fucker, and just loves all reptiles because they are indeed good. unfortunately this means cardinal gabriel was especially susceptible to the randall worm, and now also calls the geckos that sunbath on cardinal vicki's house "little buscemis" Pope Chaz as the pope of the holy church of shangry pope chaz could easily smite cardinal vicki for constant randallry and hog wildry. in fact every one here could easily punt cardinal vicki's tiny randall manlet body across 12 football fields into the center of the sun, and sometiems, i feel that. but pope chaz also caught the randall wormz, and now uses fanart of randall and fungus james charles smoooooooth yoda as human anime twinks as the template for "infidget slurs" purposes. Cardinal Robot cardinal robot is literally never active here but they are one of cardinal vicki's chief randall prophets, so thank u for that *gives u 100000 tapewormz*Category:Shangry Scholars Category:Tapeworm Rights Activist Category:Ken Penders Cyberbully Category:Troll Slaiyers